


I Just Need a Lover (So Gimme What I Want)

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Rosé is in Chicago to do a long-awaited show with Denali, but their reunion stretches far beyond doing a few numbers in a club.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	I Just Need a Lover (So Gimme What I Want)

Doing a show together felt inevitable for Rosé and Denali. As soon as they were able to, they jumped on the opportunity. And Rosé was just excited to be in Chicago too – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been. 

Rosé hadn’t even opened his suitcase when he heard a knock on the door, but he dropped it instantly to rush to open it. “That was quick. You miss me that bad?” he smirked. 

Denali scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I missed you, Rosie,” and despite the faux-annoyed expression, he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“I missed you too,” he assured, inhaling deeply as he rubbed Denali’s back, the scent of his cologne reigniting the memory of every other time they’d gotten the chance to be close, those times too few and far between for their liking. Just because they had gotten used to the eight hundred mile distance doesn’t mean it ever became any more bearable. 

And it wasn’t as though they had been completely alone, their respective open relationships had never changed. But the connection they had formed without so much as a proper kiss left the two of them yearning for each other. Playing it up for laughs in front of the fans, to their surprise, only exacerbated it. 

“Everyone’s excited for the show tonight,” Denali said as they settled onto the hotel room bed. “I really hyped you up, so you better not disappoint,” he jokingly warned. 

“I only ever disappoint my extended family, don’t you worry,” he chuckled.

### 

The energy of the crowd was electric, it was addictive. Denali, Rosé, and everyone else in the show fed off of it and it kept them going. It gave them the engagement they had been missing when they were confined to their bedrooms and online communication. It carried on after their set as well, fans buying them drink after drink, allowing them to let loose and have fun. 

That was how they ended up on the dance floor as soon as they were out of drag, pressed together with their bodies moving to the thumping beat of the music. It started innocently enough – flirtatious bumping and grinding with anything they might’ve said drowned out by a techno remix of ‘Rain On Me’. But as the night went on and their inhibitions lowered. 

“You keep moving your ass like that and I’m gonna end up taking you back to my hotel,” Rosé warned into Denali’s ear, his hands on his waist, holding onto him even though he’d never made the slightest attempt at moving away. 

Denali responded by pointedly pressing his ass against Rosé’s crotch, his back flushed against his chest. “Rosie, if you haven’t figured out that’s what I’ve been aiming for, I think we’ve got a bigger issue here,” he giggled. 

“Then let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

In the Uber ride back to the hotel, Rosé felt something he didn’t expect in his tipsy, horny haze – relief. Of course he wanted Denali, people had been calling him out on that for months. But he didn’t want any of the conversations that came with it – how he felt emotionally, what it could mean for their respective relationships and one between them, all of his worries and insecurities. After the shots and the dance-based foreplay, Rosé just wanted Denali in his bed without having to think twice about it. 

Denali, on the other hand, had far less on his mind. He’d talked a big game about lusting after his friend plenty of times, the follow-through felt overdue. He didn’t waste any time either – his hand was on Rosé’s thigh in the car, he hung on him in the elevator, there wasn’t a moment between the club and returning to the hotel room that Denali wasn’t making his clingy, needy intentions clear. 

Rosé had Denali pinned against the door the second it closed. “How are you so fucking worked up when I’ve barely even touched you?” he smirked. 

“I’m worked up _because_ you’ve barely touched me,” Denali replied without missing a beat, then grabbed onto Rosé’s shirt and kissed him fiercely. “I want your fucking Scottish cock already.” He couldn’t resist saying that in an accent, to Rosé’s chagrin. 

“Please don’t say that while I’m fucking you,” he gently requested before reconnecting their lips in another heated kiss. 

Denali laughed into the kiss as they stumbled back and fell onto the bed. “I just had to get it out of my system,” he assured as he tugged his shirt off and, in a moment of impatience, got Rosé’s off as well. 

It wasn’t lost on Rosé, who couldn’t fight off a smirk. “Damn, Dee, if I’d known you wanted me to fuck you that badly, we could’ve worked something out sooner,” he teased as he undid the fly of Denali’s jeans and tugged them down.

“Don’t be smug, I already told you I want you, come on,” he huffed. “Me waiting since we first met is irrelevant.” 

But if that was supposed to make Rosé any less smug, it failed miserably. “Since the porkchop lounge? Fuck, I had so many missed opportunities to shoot my shot,” he chuckled as he took his own jeans off. “Guess we have some lost time to make up for, don’t we?”

“You better make it worth my while,” Denali jokingly snapped, then finally got them both fully undressed. “I didn’t spend months talking about your dick for it to disappoint me.” 

Rosé snorted. “No pressure, huh?” He looked around and rifled through his bag and grabbed a condom and lube. “Luckily, I’ve never had any complaints.” Before Denali could get another quip in, Rosé kissed him hard, one hand gripping into his hair and the other pushing him onto his back. He picked the bottle of lube up from the bed and slicked up two fingers. “Spread ‘em,” he directed, and when Denali’s legs were propped apart, he gripped his thigh with one hand as the opposite one eased in a finger, then another. 

Denali’s eyes fluttered shut and his head pushed into the mound of pillows behind him. He whimpered and whined, hips bucking towards Rosé’s fingers to urge him on. 

But Rosé didn’t rush, he wanted to make sure he lived up to however Denali had hyped him up in his mind. So, he was diligent in his prepping, only taking his fingers out when he felt confident that it’d been enough. He picked up the condom and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. After rolling it down his length, he used a bit more lube to slick up his cock, then guided himself into Denali until he bottomed out. 

A breathy moan ripped through Denali, his back arched up and his body tensed, only to relax right after. His eyes opened and bore right into Rosé’s. “Don’t you even think about holding back with me.” 

“Oh, I know you like it rough,” he winked. Without any further hesitation, he began thrusting, slow for only a moment before he built up to a hard and fast pace. 

The sound of skin slapping together was only matched by Denali’s moans. He tried to writhe in tandem with Rosé’s thrusts, but Rosé had a bruisingly firm grip, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. He was pinned to the bed, unable to do anything but take his cock pounding into him. It was rough and intense and got his head spinning – exactly how he liked it. It was addictive, Denali was convinced he could spend the entire night getting railed by Rosé and never tap out.

Rosé gazed down at Denali, moving the hand from his shoulder to wrap around his throat with just the right amount of pressure. “Look at you,” he purred, “taking my cock just as well as I thought you would.” His thrusting became increasingly erratic after a while and he realized he wouldn’t last much longer. So, he moved his hand from Denali’s neck and trailed it down his torso, then wrapped it around his cock, stroking it in time with his movements.

“Fuck!” Denali gasped out in pleasure, thrusting into Rosé’s hand. It didn’t take long until his body began trembling. He could barely croak out a warning before he came, then went limp under him.

“Good boy,” Rosé cooed as he jerked Denali through his orgasm. He picked him back up, his hand splayed in between Denali’s shoulder blades and the other arm wrapped around his waist. He grunted and groaned until his hips sputtered to a halt as he rode out his own orgasm. “Fuck…” he panted softly, gently setting Denali back down before pulling out and throwing out the condom. He grabbed a tissue to clean up the remaining mess, then laid down next to him.

Denali cuddled up to Rosé without hesitation, resting his head on his chest. “Mm, that was perfect, Rosie,” he cooed sweetly.

“Lived up to your expectations?” Rosé chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“At the risk of inflating your ego, it exceeded them,” he retorted, then let out a content sigh. “How long are you here for?”

Rosé let out a tired laugh. “Jesus, you already planning for round two? But I’m here all weekend, don’t worry.” 

Denali looked up at him with a smirk. “I’m not worried, but you should be. ‘Cause I’m gonna wear you out, and that is both a threat and a promise.” 

And Rosé just held Denali tighter and leaned down, pressing a gentle, tender kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
